


Various recent art work

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, art dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few random pictures I've done recently - Sam, Dean and Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various recent art work

Sugarskull Dean for [**Flowers for Santa Muerte**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5108579)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/22181432424/in/album-72157648469605181/)

My first 'real' digital painting - yay!

 

Thursdaysister's prompt gave me ideas... 1) Vatican jail cell, 2) Dean 3) stigmata  
For the [](http://ohsam.livejournal.com/profile)[ohsam](http://ohsam.livejournal.com/) [triple play challenge](http://ohsam.livejournal.com/845164.html),

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/22370368467/in/photostream/)

I cheated on the background (too lazy and this was a distraction from all the things I'm supposed to be doing...) so it's a print of the imaginary Piraneze Prison by Giovanni Batista.

 

A birthday Jensen for a friend

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/22653893936/in/photostream/)


End file.
